Henry Danger Theories
by Horsepower07
Summary: This is where i'll put all my own theories and headcanons about Henry Danger!
1. Chapter 1

**This is where i'll put all my own theories about Henry Danger. I don't know if i'll put any of them into stories or not. I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

Theory #1: Drex

So, I know Ray had said that him and Drex were only together for a few months, but I think he meant that they were together fighting crime for a few months. I think that they go way back to the point that they felt like brothers to each other. I'm not sure how much younger Drex is than Ray, so i'm just guessing that its 5 years.

So, one night when Ray was about 14, (So Drex would have been 9) him and his father were walking and talking in Swellview when suddenly they heard screaming. They go check it out and there's already some people in front of a house thats up in flames! The 2 people that lived in the house were already out, but they start to panic because their son is still in there, but 911 has yet to arrive! Ray gets an idea and decides to use his powers for good, and runs into the flaming house. He eventually finds the boy under some bed covers, lifts him out of the bed and out of the house just as 911 was arriving. The boy seems fine, but paramedics still decide to take him to the hospital just in case. After the fire is put out, the boy is put on a stretcher and passes by Ray and his father own their way to the ambulance. The paramedics stop and the boy thanks Ray for saving him, who says your welcome and asks his name. They boy says Drex. The mother asks Ray's name then thanks him for being a hero. Ray and his father wave as they go off to the hospital.

The next day, Ray and his father decide to go visit Drex in the hospital and bring him a little gift too. When they enter Drex's room, Drex is beyond excited to see him. They talk for a little while, with Mr. Manchester and Drex's parents talking as well. Then, Drex's dad asks Ray how he's completely fine after the fire. Mr. Manchester doesn't like the idea of telling them, but Ray tells them anyways of how he's indestructible. Drex and his parents are completely amazed. Ray then gives Drex the gift, its an action figure (the outfit of the action figure is similar to the out Drex wears in Hour of Power). Drex loves it. Ray asks when he gets out of the hospital, his parents say later that day. Drex asks if they can hang out more. Ray is happy with the idea.

Over the next couple of years, they hang out a lot, basically everyday. Ray tells Drex that he wants to be a superhero and save more people, and Drex loves the idea. They eventually meet and become friends with Schwoz, who tries to create the costume. Then when Ray is 16, Drex is 11, Ray tries on the costume and officially becomes Captain Man. Only Drex and his parents, Schwoz, and Mr. Manchester know Ray's secret. Ray still finds time to hang out with Drex.

But, Drex's dad hasn't been the best father to him. Behind his wife's back he tells Drex that Ray only hangs out with him because he feels bad about what happened with the fire and that he's only becoming Captain Man for more attention. Of course, Drex ignores his words, but still thinks about them sometimes. He only asked Ray one time if he could become his sidekick, but Ray says no as he's just getting used to this himself and he is a bit too young to fight crime.

Then, when Ray is 19 and Drex is 14, one day Drex finds his chance to fight crime. He follows a bad guy into an abandoned, crumbling, building. But, the bad guy has a bomb in his pocket. Ray, out of costume and hearing where Drex went, arrived by the building calling Drex's name over and over. Then, Ray hears a small explosion from inside and building starts crumbling down. Ray falls to his knees thinking he lost the boy he thought of as a brother. Suddenly, Drex stumbles out from the side of the crumbled building, he barely escaped out the back of the building. They embrace and then Ray decides that its time to train Drex if he was to fight crime one day.

Fast forward to 5 years later, its Drex's 20th birthday. Ray gives his gift to Drex, and in there there was a bandanna, (The same one Drex wears in Hour of Power) it was a tradition for Ray to give Drex a bandanna every year on his birthday. Then there was an action figure, the same one that Ray gave him in hospital nearly 11 years ago. It was taped to a note...it said, "Happy birthday Drex! Congrats, it's time for you to fight crime!" Drex, nearly crying of happiness, embraced Ray and thanked him. Schwoz and Drex's parents were there as well, and he embraced them as well. But, his father didn't look as happy.

About a month later, Drex's father was on his deathbed in the hospital, (dying of something idk. Don't judge me, this is only theory) and before he died he once again scolded Drex about Captain Man. Drex tried not to let his words get to him. Over the next couple months, Drex went to workout and continually punch a punching bag. Ray realized something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Schwoz realized it too. After awhile, Drex finally realized that his father's words about Captain Man were true, Ray only wanted attention and doesn't care about him. But, as Drex ranted on at the punching bag about how he'll get revenge on Ray, Ray had overheard him and turned around before Drex saw or heard him.

They eventually went into a full out brawl in public and Captain Man eventually won. Ray brought him to prison and stared at his now ex-sidekick and brother and tried asking him what happened to him. But Drex just ignored him. Ray gave up and went back home to his apartment that him, Schwoz...and Drex had owned at that time. Schwoz was there waiting for him. Ray just collapsed on the ground and then cried into Schwoz's arms for awhile, with Schwoz getting a bit teary-eyed as well.

For a week, Ray kept going back to Drex's cell trying to get him to talk. But Drex would still ignore him and Ray would go back home and cry. Schwoz was able to convince him to stop going there as Drex clearly wanted nothing to with him. Ray and Drex wouldn't see each other again until Hour of Power.

* * *

**I know it's kind of a long theory, but I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. Should I write it into a story? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second theory and headcanon!**

* * *

Theory #2: Ray's trusty girlfriend

**Theory: **

Ok, so as a teenager Ray had a girlfriend (either his 1st or 2nd, can't decide. But I really think it should be his 2nd.) that he told everything to her. And by everything I mean he told and proved to her that he was indestructible. Now I won't give her a name since I can't decide what to name her and it's just a theory. Also my theory about Drex will incorporate a little bit into this as well.

**Headcanon:**

So, when Ray was about 15, he had a girlfriend that he felt really connected to and felt like he could trust. Which is why I think she should be his 2nd girlfriend because a before when he was 14, he felt like he couldn't fully trust his 1st girlfriend. This would end up with the girl breaking up with him a few months after being together.

Anyways, after some time of being together Ray tells and proves to the girl about being indestructible. She promises not to tell anyone. She meets Drex and they both support Ray on the days that he can't deal with his father anymore. When Ray tells her and Drex that he wants to be a superhero, they both love the idea. Eventually Schwoz comes along and he thinks that the girl is a very good girlfriend to Ray (No, this is not the same girlfriend that Schwoz stole from Ray).

Several months later, Ray is 16 now. He and his girlfriend are walking through Swellview Park and the girl tells him that her father got a promotion or a new job (can't decide which one), but it requires him to work in Japan. She and her family were leaving the next day. She doesn't know when she'll ever come back to America. Ray has several feelings build up inside of him, he asks her why she's telling him this now at the last minute than a month ago. She says that knowing him, if she told him a month ago he would be crabby and complain for a month and she didn't want that. She says that she already told Mr. Manchester, Drex, and Schwoz so they would be prepared for Ray to bring out his anger and sadness.

Ray couldn't believe it, they had gotten closer these past few months. Just the other day, they said "I love you" to each other. They were both heartbroken that they have to break up. They agree that no matter how many boyfriends/girlfriends they have they will always love each other the most. She makes Ray promise to her that he will not give up in becoming the superhero that he always told her he wanted to be. She knows that Ray and Drex have a very close friendship, so she tells Ray to include him in some way as well. He promises.

They have a final goodbye kiss and then the girl has to leave to go home, leaving a saddened Ray in the park. Awhile later, Drex finds Ray alone in the park on a bench. They talk about it for awhile then Drex takes Ray home. A few months later Ray fulfills his girlfriend's wish and becomes Captain Man! And when Drex turned 20, he made him his sidekick.

Ray sill remembers his girlfriend that he trusted, and of course he had multiple girlfriends after her, (including Lacey from _Saturday Night Lies_) but he never had the same connection with them like he did with that girlfriend no matter how hard he tried. This would result in many breakups, most of them by the girl. Ray knew that that one girlfriend would never leave his heart and mind.

* * *

**This one is a little shorter than the last theory/headcanon, but I hope you enjoyed it. Should I write this into a story? Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
